


Right thru me

by Yoshiaki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Clark being weird, It's crazy yall, M/M, Superhero Misunderstandings, arthur is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Clark didn't know how good he had it until Arthur walked away then something happened...





	1. Right thru me

**Author's Note:**

> So the title of this fic is from Nicki Minaj's song called 'Right Thru Me', I DO NOT OWN the artist nor the song so please do not attack me. I just had to write this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any of its characters. DC n DCU would tackle me to the ground. I also do NOT make or get any money out of this. 
> 
> This is for all the AquaSupes fans. They are so different from each other and yet the same which actually had me thinking. So i just decided to be the captain of their ship and i must say... so much could happen with these two.
> 
> also, i apologise for any mistakes. i really tried editing so i hope all is well.

And as I always say; _'Transparency eliminates lies'_

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_**Defend my honour, protect my pride...** _

  
Clark didn't know what to say to Arthur.

I mean he was the one who has super-hearing for krypton's sake and yet somehow, in some way, Arthur found out. 

  
After being caught in the middle of a deep groan, with Lois bouncing on his thigh, straddling him, nude, Clark was sure that his chance of ever fixing things with Arthur was gone down the drain. That was two days ago and they have been really awkward in every way. 

  
As he thought about it, Clark didn't notice Arthur enter the kitchen and open the fridge. He only noticed when Arthur asked him to please move aside so he could grab the plate of muffins that Diana had made earlier and left without another word. He was mad, yes he was. If Clark hadn't done what he did, Arthur would have apologized with the flowers he brought to his apartment in Metropolis and they would have made up but no, he was really mad. 

As he was about to leave the kitchen to follow Arthur, Clark heard the merman yell out furiously; "Get the FUCK out of my way Speedy!"  
Mad was not the word right now, livid was, so Clark decided to go outside to soak up the sun's rays before it set. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


Of course he was livid, who wouldn't be? Arthur looked in the mirror at himself. He was half-naked, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a muffin in the other. 

  
**_Flashback_ **

  
_"Hey Bruce, I need some advice," Arthur asked as he entered the bat cave, wearing nothing but sweatpants (because he's cool like that). Bruce was busy working on some piece of technology, focused on it but he acknowledged the king with a small inclination of his head._

  
_"What can I do for you your highness?" he asked his eyes still on the device and the merman came around the table so he could be heard. "Kal-El and I had this huge ass fight and we broke up. This time was huge and I believe that I can't make it right this time so can I get some advice on what to do?" Bruce looked at him and blinked a couple of times, processing every word._

  
_Bruce and Arthur always had this kind of understanding when it came to each other and they had so much in common. They were both secluded men who lost their parents and were in love with aliens who come from a very strong generation. So yeah they had this understanding and they confided in each other, trusting each other not to betray the other._

  
_"Nothing beats a simple, sincere apology Arthur. If you did Clark wrong you better apologise but don't be fancy about it because he's genuinely a humble being who still believes in working hard for everything. Just keep it simple," Bruce advised and went back to his device. Arthur chuckled and gave him a light pat, "Thanks Batsy," he said and he was gone with the water._

  
_He stood at the apartment door, nervous as hell for what he was about to do. Giving the roses one last look, he cleared his throat and used the spare key Clark had given him -- allowing him access to the apartment -- to enter. "Kal-El?" he whispered out, hoping to find the man of steel asleep as he walked into the sitting room. He raised an eyebrow in slight confusion when he spotted two wine glasses and a couple of bottles on the table and before he could do anything he heard a faint moan coming from down the hallway._

  
_He slowly followed the sound as it grew bolder and louder and he literally felt his heart break when he heard a faint "Yes Clark!" coming from Clark's room. Opening the door was the worst idea but he found himself doing it and his heart was ripped apart, making his chest ache severely._

  
_There was his beloved Kal-El, naked, his beautiful eyes closed, his face scrunched up, his mouth open and his breathing erratic. On top of him was Lois Lane, bouncing on his lap, her private bits exposed and Clark's beautiful cock disappearing into her, his nails digging into her buttocks, him moaning out how tight she was and her moaning out his name, asking him if she would be his forever._

  
_Arthur felt sick, sick to his stomach. No amount of water could wash away the pain and he let the flowers drop to the floor. Clark heard that and his eyes shot open. Those beautiful blue eyes looked to Arthur and the man of steel gasped._

  
_"Arthur," he whispered but the merman was already turning his back and walking away. This was worse than worse; this was beyond what he could comprehend._

  
**_Flashback ends_ **

  
"Am I not enough? Am I not worthy of him?" He questioned himself, coming back to his current thoughts and feelings. "How dare he!" he snapped at himself in the mirror and bit down on the muffin. His eyes grew wide as he chewed and when he swallowed he blinked a couple of times, his anger slightly forgotten. "Now this is a real muffin!" he exclaimed and gobbled it up before going to the kitchen to get more. 

  
He entered to find Barry loading up his plate and they avoided each other's gazes -- the teen still terrified of him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," the merman apologised at the speedster and the kid looked up to him, "Eh don't worry about it. Everyone is allowed a bad day once in a while." Arthur ruffled Barry's hair affectionately as a father would to a son and grabbed a bunch of muffins. He was back in his room a moment later and outwardly growled when he found Clark sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes on the soft dark-green carpet. 

  
"Arthur..." he whispered as the merman set the second plate of muffins on a small table by the window and turned to Clark while he took a bite of one. He didn’t meet Clark's eyes as the super man finally looked up to him. 

  
Arthur sighed after swallowing his muffin; he had to get this off his chest. He had to tell Clark how he truly felt in this moment. "Seven months Kal-El, seven months of being together and you didn't bother to tell me that you were having sex with Lois Lane. I mean I understand you have a history with her and I was fine with you having lunch with her, going to little trips with her and spending nights at her place making her feel better after every disastrous date she goes through but to have sex with her Kal-El--," he pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting to calm the inhuman rage that threatened to burst out and choke the life out of Clark, "-- to have sex with her is something I can NOT tolerate honestly. I'm just so mad Kal-El, I'm so fucking mad, by the gods you have no fucking idea and I'm sorry that I'm yelling and cussing at you but I'm so angry that I just feel the need to." 

  
He drank all of the whiskey from the bottle and leaned against the large glass window that viewed his beloved ocean. Clark was watching him and he uttered his next words in a low tone, "Arthur, we di--" but he was cut off when Arthur threw the bottle across the room and it smashed against the wall, making Clark flinch a little until Arthur's green mixed with blue and amber eyes settled on Clark, his eyebrows furrowing angrily. 

  
"Don't you dare say it didn't mean anything Kal-El! I mean for fucks sake don't fucking lie to me more! Your fucking dick was buried in her, I mean fuck!" he hissed. He promised he wouldn't yell because he loved Clark so much that even when he was mad, Arthur made sure that he didn't yell but right now he was livid. The door to his room opened and the whole team was in the room, ready for anything but when they saw Arthur flexing his jaw muscles and gripping the table to compose himself, they realised that this was an argument and not an ambush. 

  
"What's going on Arthur?" Diana asked softly, her eyes on a slightly nervous Clark who was now standing against the bed, eyes on the smashed bottle that was across the room. 

  
"Why don't you ask Kal-El! I bet he would be happy to answer you with his dick!" he silently snarled and walked passed them, their faces stunned from what he just said. Bruce grabbed Arthur's shoulder angrily and flipped him around, "What did you just fucking say?" he growled and Arthur growled back angrily, matching Bruce's glare, "I'm sorry Bruce," he said and Bruce let go of him in surprise and looked to Clark who stood in the room, ashamed. Arthur looked to Clark, his glare intense enough to evaporate the entire ocean. "You and I are done. The only time we'll communicate is during a mission, nothing more." He turned and walked away. 

  
"What is he talking about Clark?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at the super man. He always pegged Clark as the epitome of perfect but right now it seemed like he was getting knocked off that pedestal. Clark sat back down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. 

  
"I screwed up--" he whispered, voice slightly shaking as he took a couple of breaths, "--big time." He looked up to them all, "I slept with Lois and Arthur, he, he caught us." The room went silent at his straight-forward confession and he sighed out. Bruce came up next to him and sat down on the bed. "That truly is screwed up. Just give Arthur time to calm down before you talk to him about it, well if you wish to fix things between each other," he said and Clark sighed out in a broken tone, it was clear that he was fighting not to break down in front of them. 

  
"It was a mistake Bruce, well i… I no I got carried away--" He tried to explain. "Arthur and I had broken up for a day. I thought we were done for good because the fight was huge and I was really sad about it, I had spent the rest of the day with Lois after she had a bad breakfast date. One thing led to another when we had wine and we had sex. Arthur caught us in the moment. He was holding red roses and he was ready to apologise to me but I screwed up. I didn’t think he would come back to me and I felt so guilty i--," Clark explained as the tears ran down his cheeks. 

  
"That is seriously intense Clark but Arthur really loves you and what he said about yall being done was just the anger talking. You need to talk to him when he calms down and you need to show him that he can trust you and Lois in the same room." Everyone cast up a look of disbelief after Barry spoke and the speedster ignored their looks and hugged Clark. Clark hugged him back and soon everyone joined in and Clark cried. 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
**_Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying..._ **

  
"Aquaman I need you next to Superman right now, he's having trouble extinguishing the fire from the east side!" Batman barked into the communicator as he swung into the burning building and kicked one of Joker's henchmen who was laughing like a lunatic. 

  
It was the justice league versus Joker, some shark-man and a whole lot of Lex Luthor's henchmen. The building that was on fire was Waynecorp and of course it had civilians in it, panicking. Arthur obeyed the command and raced over the east side of the building to assist Clark. He called over to the sea with his trident and a gush of water splashed on the side of the building, extinguishing the fire instantly. He didn’t even cast Clark a single look as he helped civilians out into the safety of the paramedics who stood by and blocked a punch from the shark-man who had ambushed him whilst he was helping a little boy to safety. "By the gods! Who the fuck are you?!" he asked as he returned a punch and toppled over the edge of the ninth floor of the ruined building. 

  
Clark wanted to go after them immediately but he had his hands full with one of Lex Luthor's henchmen who fired kryptonite bullets at him. He was able to avoid them but when he heard a load groan coming from somewhere behind him, he let his guard down and was shot with a kryptonite bullet at the back of the neck, rendering him useless in mid-air and he plunged down towards the concrete. He was caught however by a pair of strong arms and when he looked up, he saw Arthur's face, frowning down at him. 

"Stay with me babe…" was all he heard then he was unconscious. 

  
Clark woke up to find himself in Arthur's bed. He groggily sat up and rubbed the back of his neck where he was shot. There was a little scar by now and he noticed that he was healing through the sun's rays. Arthur's room had a clear view of the sun and the ocean and Clark felt a cold and sad feeling wash over him when he thought about how Arthur would admire Clark's nude body as the sun shone on them through the large window after they made love. 

  
_'You look gorgeous my starfish. I love you so much…'_ Arthur would say as he kissed Clark's nose pulled their naked bodies together. 

  
Clark frowned sadly at the memory. It was now a distant memory because there was no way Arthur would forgive him. He felt a fresh surge of guilt rise up to the surface and he looked out of the window as the sun began to set on the horizon of the ocean. 

  
"Feeling better?" A familiar voice whispered from the side of the bed. Clark felt his heart clench with more guilt and a little bit of relief that Arthur had stayed with him until he woke. "Here, I made you hot chocolate," Arthur said, his voice rough and serious as he set down a tray that held a steaming mug of hot chocolate and Diana's famous muffins. It was clear that he wasn't here to talk about what had transpired between them but he was here because he truly cared about Clark's well-being, he was here because for some reason he still loved Clark and was literally sick with worry when the man of steel was shot at the back of the neck. 

  
Clark turned his head to look at Arthur and the merman was breath-taking as always. He was wearing dark-grey sweatpants and his hair was ruggedly perfect as Clark loved it. He had a healing bruise on the right side of his rib cage but apart from that, his tanned skin was fucking flawless. Clark reached out for the mug that Arthur passed on to him after sitting up comfortably and he sipped the hot liquid, "Thank you." 

  
Arthur nodded once and got up from the bed. He walked over to the window and grabbed his trident. "You're leaving?" Clark blurted out suddenly, panic attacking his stomach from the inside. Arthur didn't look at him when he responded, "Mera has been having a little trouble with some fishermen so I have to intervene and find a solution that will be befitting to my people and the humans." Clark remained quiet and Arthur walked over to the door, "Make sure you eat Kal-El," then "You may come in," he said and before Clark could figure out who he had addressed to enter he saw Lois Lane enter the room and Arthur left without another word. 

  
"Lois!" Clark exclaimed in surprise. What was she doing here? 

  
Lois smiled at him as she made her way over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing her hand just close to his thigh. Clark didn't meet her gaze when she spoke. "Hey Clark, how are you?" 

  
Clark wasn't sure why Arthur allowed Lois Lane into his room. He was sure that if Arthur ever ran into Lois, he would drown her but from the looks of it, he hadn't and it made him feel uneasy. "Arthur came over to the Daily Planet yesterday to let the boss man know that you were not feeling well and wouldn't be at work for a little while." 

Clark could almost swear that she was nervous around him. "And he also asked me to check up on you today," she added and Clark finally looked at her. They were both ashamed of being around each other. "Thank you for coming by. So did Arthur confront you about what happened between us?" he asked as he set his feet down after the sun set. Lois looked out at the view of the sea. 

  
"No he didn't. Clark, I know Arthur is upset, I could see it in his eyes but he respects our friendship so much that he placed his anger aside and placed you first because he knows that I was always there for you every time you got hurt," she said and Clark stood up from the bed and went to stand by the window as a storm started to build on the horizon. He could tell that Arthur was still angry; hence the storm and he felt the little hope in his heart die when he realised that Arthur was nowhere near calm. 

  
"I just realised that Lois," he replied sadly, his hand on the cool surface of the glass as he watched a school of fish scrambling away from the coming storm. "Lois… what happened between us was so bad that I also realised that I gave up on what Arthur and I stood for in our relationship. I realised that I had lied when I told him I loved him no matter what. I realised that I wasn't fully committed to him when I continued to kiss you and proceed to have sex with you. I don't deserve Arthur and I don't deserve to be your friend." 

  
Lois frowned and came to stand next to him. "Clark, don't say you don't deserve Arthur. I'm the one who took advantage of you when all you needed was a friend to hug you and cheer you up but instead I allowed my bitterness of ruined date and kissed you. Clark I know you hold me dear to your heart but I know that you love Arthur more than you ever loved me and you may think you don't deserve him but you do. Arthur has always been with you ever since Steppenwolf happened and he was with you through so many moments in your life." Clark felt a tear slide down his eye and he sniffled a little. 

  
"I'm never getting him back Lois. He'll always feel like I'm cheating when I'm out with you or working late. He'll never trust me ever again and I don’t blame him. Oh God Lois I messed up, I messed up big time!" he cried and he bent down to the floor until he finally sat, eyes still on the sea as the storm grew rougher against the window. Lois placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know Clark. I'm so sorry," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. 

  
"Everything is going to be okay Clark, just give it time and prove to Arthur that you can be trusted again. In the meantime, I'll stay away from you. If you need a couple of days off work until you figure out yourself, I'll cover for you okay," she whispered and Clark nodded once. "I have to go. I'll see you soon," she said and left. 

  
Clark never got up from his position for a while, watching the storm build. It took him a while to notice his friends behind him and he sighed out quietly. "Hey yall. Thanks for taking care of me when I was down and out in the field. You're the best friends an outcast could ever ask for and I'm sorry I broke the team on a personal level. If yall need me, just call me but in the meantime, I won't be around here. Take care of him for me please," he whispered and got up. 

  
Diana pulled him into a hug and he let his tears stream down his cheeks. "It's going to be okay Kal-El," she whispered and the guys agreed with her, each of them giving the man of steel a brief hug before he left the room and the hideout. 

  
"I'm sorry Orin," he whispered softly and flew out into space. 


	2. All things go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Clark gone, Arthur struggles to maintain the balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second instalment of ‘All the songs said it’. The title is from Nicki Minaj's song called 'All things go'. I DO NOT OWN the song nor the artist. The story continues. How will Arthur react to Clark leaving the planet?
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own Justice League or any of its characters. DC & DCU (comics) would skin me alive. I also do NOT make or get any money out of this.

And as I always say; _'Transparency eliminates lies'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_I feel one minute yeah we got it then it's gone..._ **

“He is a coward to flee the planet! He is a fucking coward to not face me. He fucking ran away because he knew that if Lois didn't leave the room, he would screw her on top of my bed!”

Arthur said, still angry after finding out that Clark flew out into space. He was in the middle of ripping apart an android that had attacked Metropolis and the pain in his heart was too deep to fill with the excitement of fighting. He missed Clark; he missed him so much that he was willing to let the whole Lois Lane thing pass. Yes he was upset deeply about it but he had time to think about it -- two months and a couple of days to be exact -- and he came to a conclusion to forgive Clark and allow him to prove himself trustworthy.

He loved Clark, more than he loved the ocean, his people and trident and when he came back to an empty room and an explanation from Bruce that Clark left, he allowed a storm to go on for a whole week.

Now here he was, physically and emotionally fighting.

The battled ended with the Justice League successful and the team retreated back to the hideout to conclude their busy day. Diana and Bruce left shortly after for a night out and Barry and Victor made plans to go watch movies and skate somewhere in Gotham. Arthur, well, Arthur didn’t have any plans.

The team had been there for him through his rough patch and he had finally insisted that they go out and forget about him. Now he was alone in the hideout and he decided on having a couple of drinks before retiring to bed early. He grabbed three bottles of whiskey and one bottle of gin and made it to his room. He finished the first two bottles of whiskey on his way up and by the time he reached his room, he was left with the bottle of gin. He set it down by his bedside table and took off his uniform and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He looked out of the window and it was raining hard -- it had everything to do with his emotions -- and looked up to the sky, sighing out once more, yes, he missed Clark.

He laid back on his bed, stark naked and cursed for what felt like the millionth time when he caught a whiff of Clark's scent on his pillow. It was always lingering there because Clark always slept in his bed. At the thought of Clark snuggling into the pillow after a long day, Arthur felt his manhood grow hard, something that was always bound to happen every time he caught a whiff of Clark's scent in the air. "Fuck you Kal-El," he growled out as he gently cupped his hand in-between his thighs and gently squeezed to try and ease the throbbing sensation of his hardness. Two months he had spent not touching himself because he knew that his hands would never satisfy him. 

But the merman was desperate.

He grabbed the tip of his dick and gently squeezed, making his pre-come drip over his hand. He used it as he stroked himself, biting back a moan as the sensation shot up through his spine. He imagined Clark stroking him and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling but it was never the same without him.

"Ahhh Kal-El!" he hissed lowly, playing with his balls with his other hand. "Ahh fuck yes…" he cried out as he quickened his pace, aggressively stroking himself into oblivion and whimpering Clark's name out in- between pants. He remembered how Clark would ride him shamelessly, adorning Arthur with requests and praises like; "Fuck me harder my great-white" or "Impale me with your marvellous cock."

He remembered when he would fuck Clark hard up against the glass window, forcing him to watch the ocean react to their love-making, Arthur pounding into that lush ass until the window went foggy from their erratic breathing and their hand-prints would imprint on the glass. 

His stroking got intense and his voice echoed through the room, "Come back to me Kal-El, come back to me my love," he moaned. It was like a mantra; the more he thought of the man of steel, the more he would plead from the depths of his heart, gushing forward in the throes of passion, until he spilled over his abs with a loud cry. 

He stayed still for a while, savouring the feeling that ran through his whole body until his breathing calmed and he got up to go shower. He was hoping that Clark had heard him somehow; he was hoping that Clark would come back to him and just hold him until all the pieces of his heart were connected back again. But how could that ever happen when the man of steel was out there in the sky, refusing to come back?

Arthur came back into the room and pulled on pair of black boxes which reminded him of Clark. Fuck, everything reminded him of Clark and it was worse than being tortured by a hot rod to the intestines.

All he wanted was for Clark to come back, nothing else mattered, not even the adultery he had committed.

And so he kept his hope up for the next six months, his very soul slowly fading away from all the familiar things Clark and him once did:

**May**

When the month came around, Arthur was interacting more with his team mates, spending time with them after battles. He had found his true smile once more because that’s what they wished for him to have wanted and when he laughed, it came from deep his gut, vibrating throughout his body. 

But on some nights, he would sit in Clark's empty room and miss the good laughs they shared together after a long day.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**June**

When the month came around, Arthur spent the nights going to Kansas to check up on Clark's mother. They would miss him together and watch the stars until Martha would tuck him into Clark's bed and whisper to him that Clark would come back for him and whatever had upset them would be forgiven.

But Arthur would kiss her forehead in agreement then he would whisper "I wish so but sometimes wishes don't come true.” Then he would leave just before dawn.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**July**

When the month came around, Arthur forgave and befriended Lois Lane. She felt uneasy around him but with every day spent in each other's company, she warmed up to him. She would always say what Martha had said about forgiveness and that Clark would return and Arthur would agree.

But he would spend his nights, sleeping in Clark's bed back at the hideout, talking to the pillow until the sun rose or he would sometimes pleasure himself with the same old mantra of begging Clark to come back to him but now those words would die in his throat.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**August**

When the month came around, Arthur stopped looking at the stars and returned to the ocean to run his kingdom hands-on. Mera was proud of him and served by his side loyally, promising him that Clark would return to him. He shook his head this time and went on with his work, reconnecting with his kind and assisting the Justice League.

He would spend his free time visiting the seven seas to check up on his kind, hearing them out and assisting them with whatever they needed, Clark being forgotten and was now slowly becoming a distant memory.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**September**

When the month came around, Arthur was negotiating a peace treaty amongst the humans and his kind over the fish and the boarders. He would think less and lesser about Clark and only remember him when he would see something specifically related to Clark.

He would spend his days and nights wandering around metropolis in disguise, listening to people's opinions about Superman. A lot of people missed him, others wondered where he went and others had no hope in him, just like Arthur had given up.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**October**

When the month came around, Arthur felt a little normal. He would do what he did in the past months and he felt the void within his soul slowly close up.

And finally after those six months he was only beginning to heal. He was much better in the team; better socially, his drinking limit lowered to four drinks and his masturbating interest deteriorated completely. He no longer pleaded for Clark to come back, could no longer smell Clark's scent on his pillows and he no longer missed the man of steel.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

**_I just want you to know that I did it for you..._ **

Arthur was in the middle of a briefing in his palace over the fishermen who were breaking the fishing treaty over his boarders when his Justice League communicator went off.

Mera concluded the meeting with a great proposal and Arthur scheduled a meet with the fishing association in the next three days to discuss Mera's proposal even more. He then left his kingdom to report to the Justice League hideout and he found his team mates waiting on him in the briefing room.

"An unexplained force or entity that has been roaming some parts of the states for a little while and it is currently in Gotham, doing God knows what," Bruce said, pulling up a map of Gotham city streets on the large projecting screen.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How can you tell that it is in Gotham city?" he asked, leaning by the wall, just a little away from the rest of the team. Everyone else nodded and looked to Bruce.

"Because I shot it with a tracker while I was chasing after it. The entity is making people do inexplicable things. In one case; a baby, four months at that, was walking around the house, his speech was in good condition and his strength was incredible enough that he lifted a loaded washing machine and threw it at his parents. I believe it is some sort of an alien that overtakes the body of its host and uses it to do such things," he said.  

"So like, this entity is like some voodoo craft type of thing because I know meta-humans and I have never seen or heard of such," Barry said, lounging back on his chair to be a little more comfortable. Bruce nodded to Barry's answer but quickly shook his head, "Voodoo is a practice, but this, this is not a practice. We need to find this entity before it multiplies."

"Very well then, we shall follow you," Arthur said as he grabbed into the bubble of water that he had called for and pulled out his trident. He quickly shot a deadly glare at Barry before the speedster could say anything because Barry always had something to say when Arthur commanded the ocean. "Do not even dare say it," he threatened and Barry pouted in disappointment.

Victor chuckled and got up to follow Diana out of the room.

"Hey kid, what's your position?" Arthur whispered into the communicator after he had located what he thought was the entity. It was entering an alleyway and Arthur could smell its foul stench emanating from afar. The entity was a young boy who looked about 15 years of age and he was trying to pull out a whole solid staircase that led up to the city hall doors. The structure was cracking under the pressure and Arthur was ready to make his move once Batman (hero mode) gave the signal.

"Right here," Barry answered nearby and sure enough, he was standing next to the merman, looking over his shoulder. "Set up a tornado perimeter around that entity while I feed the tornado with my water to keep the entity contained. Batman has an idea that might work but it’s going to cost us." Arthur instructed and Barry nodded in understanding. Barry dashed forward into the alleyway and started running around in circles, enclosing the entity, isolating from the world beyond.

Arthur wasted no time and commanded a large enough portion of water to encircle the tornado. Then, something impossible happened.

"Guys, stop, stop, please, it's me!"

Barry stopped instantly and turned his gaze to the entity and he gasped. The boy was no longer a boy; it was a man and it was the one man Arthur never thought he would ever see again.

"Kal-El?!" Arthur exclaimed softly in disbelief. This had to be some kind of a dream because he hadn't sensed Clark's presence at all.

"Holy fuck Superman what are you doing here? Are you real?!" Barry asked, his eyes wide open in shock.

 Arthur on the other hand, was beyond shocked.

"What's going o-" Bruce's words died in his mouth and Diana gasped as they made their way over to the alleyway, followed by Victor. Victor, well Victor was shocked too but not as much as the others as his scanners started going crazy.

"Arthur…" Clark whispered out as soon as he laid his eyes on the king of Atlantis.

He slowly walked towards Arthur.

Arthur was frozen on the spot he stood, his whole body and organs went numb as he stared into the eyes of the super man who shattered his heart months ago. A silence around them as Clark stopped in front of Arthur and reached for him. Arthur let a small gasp escape his lips when Clark cupped his cheek and smiled softly. He truly wanted to believe this was real, he really did but it felt so surreal, so fake.

"I have missed you love," Clark said and Arthur closed his eyes as he savoured Clark's slightly calloused palm on his cheek. He savoured the feel of Clark's soft smile, his green eyes and slightly deep voice but his eyes snapped open and he caught Clark in a choke-hold. The rest of the team gasped in shock and Arthur squeezed Clark's throat harder, tilting him up off the alleyway tar and into the air with one arm.

 Clark struggled against the hold, gasping for breath desperately.

"Arthur what are you doing?!" Bruce yelled in alarm and confusion. Arthur smirked as his grip grew intense, "Kal-El's hands never had callouses, he never smiled like that, his voice is not deep and his eyes are as blue as the ocean!" he hissed and Clark turned into a small, short, hairless creature that looked more like a cat but had the characteristics of a being.

"Ewwwww its dripping drool from its bottom!" Barry cried out in disgust and Arthur jostled his grip tighter and the shape-shifting entity burst into a slimy green substance. Everyone turned to look at him in disgust and anger, parts of their bodies covered in the nasty goo.

"So you couldn't warn us to back away or something?" Victor asked in a _what-the-fuck-man_ tone and Arthur smirked; "Well you have a fun story to tell to your kids in the future."

"Everybody back off!" Bruce hissed when the slimy green substance gathered itself into a mushy ball and reformed into Clark, but still hadn't corrected its eyes. It leaped into the air and ran on top of the Gotham buildings; it was escaping.

"Don't let it escape!" Diana exclaimed and everyone was running after the creature.

Arthur felt his heart break again as he jumped from roof-top to roof-top. He had really thought Clark had come back but it was just a projection of him and he realised that he couldn't get over Clark, no matter what he did.

The creature was fast but not fast enough when Barry caught up with it and tried to grab it. The creature took one giant leap into the air and Arthur -- pissed off beyond reason that the creature had mocked him -- leaped and grabbed its leg. "Got ya!" he exclaimed but something strange happened. Instead of falling back down with the creature, he found himself being sucked into something huge. He looked up around him and gasped when he realised that the creature was making its get away in a space ship which sucked them up and shot straight out of the earth the split second the door closed.

This was bad, really bad.

***~*~**

“If he’s dead then all we can do is find his body so his kin would have peace of mind. If he’s alive, he’s fighting and he needs our help,” Bruce said, tracking the creature’s location once more.

They were in one of Bruce’s ship, ready to leave earth and rescue their friend. Arthur was not just a member of the team; he was the crazy, straight forward friend. He was always happy to take risks for his team and always made bad decisions that surprisingly turned out to be better in the end.

So here were his friends, willing and ready to give up their lives to bring him back and if Clark were here, he would have done the same.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get our lunatic back!” Barry exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air and making way for Alfred to enter the ship.

***~*~**

Arthur was in the middle of a really tough battle in a very small space in the alien ship.

The ship looked damaged but he didn't have time to mull over that when the creature kicked him where it hurt most. He quickly came back with a very solid punch that sent the creature flying back and slamming the wall and he went back to attend to his pain for a brief moment.

He had to get out soon; he could feel himself losing consciousness.

He made his way down the long, narrow corridor, trying to find a weak spot to escape but it was getting harder. He kept going, turning at every corner without even paying attention. His senses were running high and he was desperately reaching for the ocean with his power.

He turned again and went through a door which led into a large room and the first thing his eyes landed on was the giant glass tank that had a rusty colour of water in it. Inside the tank was a being Arthur recognised as – “Kal-El!” he gasped, running over to the tank.

Clark had his eyes closed; a breathing apparatus over his face and his naked body was laced with dark purple and black bruises.

“Kal-El, Kal…” Arthur whispered, placing his hand on the glass, wishing that Clark could sense him through it. He balled his hand into a fist and started punching the glass, his knuckles starting to bleed.

He had to help Kal-El, no matter how mad he had been at him, he had to save him. He didn’t care about the past, didn’t care if Kal-El had run away.

The glass cracked under the immense pressure of his punches and just as he was about to give one last hard punch, he felt his legs turn into jelly the moment something electric touched his neck. It was a stunner and it was nothing like the electric eels he had encountered as a child many years ago.

His legs were getting weaker but he fought through it and with one hand he was able to grip the shape shifting creature and throw it at the door. He turned to the tank and gave it one last punch, the glass shattering into pieces around his feet. He caught Clark in his arms and just behind the tank he saw a large glass window that gave him the view of the planet earth.

He cuddled Clark tightly in his arms after feeling for his pulse and ran to the window, more than ready to break the glass and make his escape.

Before he could reach the window, he was attacked once more by the alien, almost knocking him to the ground but he held his own with one hand and kicked the alien back enough for him to place Clark down and deal with the creature hands on.

He grabbed the creature by the two little hairs on its bald head and looked it straight in the eye; eyebrows furrowed and scrunched up in pure rage.

“You picked the wrong being to mess with!” he hissed and just as he was about to snap the creature’s neck, his communicator connected briefly.

“…thur…”

“…thur come in. Do… copy?”

It was Victor and Arthur was so relieved he let go of the creature momentarily and responded.

“Victor, Victor, I hear copy. I’m busting out of this shithole, yall coming?”

A reply came through but it wasn’t too clear.

“Affirmative… uce, ana and Bar… here. Can you make… ozone layer?”

Arthur quickly tried to connect the sentence and turned to check on Clark.

“Give me a second!” he replied to the communicator and raced over to Clark side when he spotted the shape shifting creature pick Clark up.

“No!” he yelled diving for Clark’s body. The creature tried to dodge but the merman was fast and he grabbed Clark, clutched him close and his back connected with the solid glass when he came to a screeching stop. The glass gave way under him and they all fell into out into the vast darkness of space.

“Arthur… hear me?” Victor asked.

“I can’t breathe…” he responded, eyes drooping as he focused on the earth.

He felt his lungs ignite as the air around him thinned out. He groaned in pain as something hot seared across his side, grazing him from behind and when he turned his head to look, the creature was falling after him and was now firing at him.

"Fuck you!" he yelled and made a grab for the creature. It cleverly dodged him and fired once more, missing him. He growled out in anger and before he could make a move his communicator went off again, "Arthur? Arthur its Bruce, can you hear me? Come on Arthur I can't help you if you don't respond."

The connection was slowly deteriorating but he had to hold on, he had to make sure Clark was safe.

The creature fired a shot at him and he caught the creature with his one hand and punched it several times in its disfigured face as it failed to float away from him. The creature passed out and fell a little faster towards the earth.

"I’m falling towards… earth, please… Kal-El… here, can't breathe," he whispered out tiredly, his limbs feeling heavier than they should.

"Lean towards the earth, let your body weight draw you back to the earth, I'll be waiting with the ship," Bruce instructed. Arthur fought hard to breathe, leaning his weight towards the earth and slowly but surely falling towards it. He was at the brink of passing out when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Arthur…." He faintly heard and when he tilted his head down to look at Clark, he whimpered out in relief when his eyes locked on two precious blue orbs.

"Kal-El… I.got.you…" he whispered weakly, sincerely, painfully and he succumbed to the darkness as they fell back into earth.

The creature had fallen right into Batman's ship and was caught by Diana who surprised it with a roundhouse kick when it squirmed awake.

She pulled it back into her grasp and tied it up with her lasso.

"It is a shape shifting creature," she whispered in slight shock, looking to Bruce then back out into the sky. "Look!" Barry cried out, pointing up as he spotted Arthur and "He’s got Clark, he’s got Clark!" the kid exclaimed in relief. For a moment there, he was worried that his mentor was lost in space.

“They’re unconscious; they’re going to fall into the ocean. Tilt the ship to the side, I’ll fly up there and catch them!” Bruce heard Victor yell. He obeyed and the cyborg caught the two beings and fell into the ship just as Bruce tilted the ship back into place.

A beeping noise filled the air and the team looked about, trying to determine where it came from.

“Uh why is the creature glowing?” Victor whispered, looking to the creature. Its chest was bright green, the light almost blinding and it chuckled, revealing its ugly row of teeth.

Diana tightened the lasso around the creature’s body as Barry covered Clark up in a blanket and checked his pulse. Victor was next to him waking Arthur up.

"Who sent you and why?!" Diana questioned the creature with a hiss, almost spitting out her words.

The creature first hesitated but spoke. "I was sent by my lord Nakuum of the ancient Nabuu planet and I was sent to destroy the last son of krypton slowly!" it answered and Diana scrunched up her nose in disgust.

She turned to Bruce as the beeping got loud, "I don’t know about you but I think we should end this now!" she turned to the creature as it laughed, shifting its form back and forth. Victor closed his eye for a second when the red eye glowed and he came back to himself with a gasp.

"The creature has a chip in the bomb in its body. Arthur needs to destroy it again since he destroyed its first form," he explained as the merman came to consciousness.

He was still in a confused state and the first thing his eyes landed on was the shape-shifting creature which turned into Clark. The merman growled in anger and he lashed out the creature, roughly grabbing it in a choke hold. He could feel his heart beat pounding in his ears, his mind clouded with pure rage as he squeezed the life out of the creature. The air and sky around them grew dark instantly and the ocean below was wild as the king lost all rational thoughts and squeezed.

Diana had untied the lasso from the creature’s body and she heard Clark scream awake in agony, his hands wrapped around his neck as he fought to breathe.  She realised instantly that he was somehow connected to the creature and she quickly yelled out to Arthur.

"The creature is sharing its pain!"

“Arthur stop, stop, you're hurting Kal-El!" Diana screamed but the merman was too far gone, he didn't hear her. Bruce set the ship into auto-pilot and came through to help, planning to kick the merman but he was hit back by a force field of water that suddenly invaded the ship.

Diana's eyes went wide as she witnessed the one thing she had come across in legend when she read up on Arthur's history; "His power is manifesting into a dark entity," she whispered and the merman glared at her, his eyes turning gold. She backed away slowly and the ship spiralled out of control as the ocean rose into the sky. The storm was so intense; it drowned out Clark's gasps as he fought to breathe.

Then, "ORIN! ORIN COME BACK...TO...ME!" 

Arthur's golden gaze turned to the man of steel and the merman faltered a little when he saw Clark on the floor of the ship, his neck red with finger marks.

"You're hurting him Arthur. The creature is sharing its pain with him and you're hurting him," Diana cried out as Bruce shielded her when the beeping in the creature grew intense and loud. Arthur looked around and inwardly gasped, did he do all of this? He looked over to Barry who was in Victor's arms, hugging him tightly and he realised that he was about to kill his friends over the bitter anger he carried within him.

The creature in his grasp shrivelled up at the last second and the bomb went off in Arthur’s face.

He heard Clark scream out in agony and he clasped his hands together, forming a shield of water around himself and the explosion and it knocked him out the ship and into the ocean.

"Alfred, call in the second ship. Everybody get ready to jump!" Bruce yelled over the intense sound of the roar of the ocean. The ship had taken some damage and was going to blow before hitting the ocean.

The team wasted no time in jumping out when the second ship was in close range and they landed safely into the jet, Clark included. The pain around his neck numbed away and when he could finally breathe he turned to his team mates.

"My suit!” he exclaimed, holding the cloth Barry covered him with around his waist. “I need to get Arthur," he said and Bruce nodded, pressing a button that brought up a small tube that had a spare bat suit. Clark didn’t even bother to comment about the irony and he slipped it on, ignoring the cowl, gloves and boots.

“Get to safety,” he said and jumped out into the ocean, the storm turning severe.

Bruce returned to the controls and steered the ship out the way of a giant wave.

“Will they be okay?” Barry asked, looking out through the window and not seeing Clark or Arthur anywhere in the ocean.

“Screw Clark if he thinks we’re leaving. He’ll get Arthur; we just need to be ready to help them into the ship!” Bruce yelled over the crashing sound of waves.

“Hell yeah!” Victor yelled in agreement and the team waited for Clark to surface.

***~***

Underwater, Clark was having a hard time seeing. His super powers were dulled from being kept in a tank and beaten in the last few months after being captured.

But he wasn’t about to give up, he loved Arthur more than anything and he was determined to find him even if it meant drowning. The current was furious, swaying him everywhere for what seemed like five minutes.

He could feel the water invading his lungs and was close to passing out when he spotted Arthur floating under the current away from him. He ignored the feeling in his lungs and swam over to him reaching his hand out.

He was close to touching his hand when a giant current tumbled down on him, pushing him further away from Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should be cruel and end the story there but as you can tell, there’s more to this. So I got one last chapter on standby, be sure to keep a look out for it. I poured a little bit of my heart in this chapter so I hope yall liked it. 
> 
> Criticism is welcome of course. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


	3. Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Clark reconcile and a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this last chapter to itchyteeth. This is the very last chapter and i really tried to edit it so i hope it makes yall happy. Criticism is welcome as always.
> 
> So the title is from Nicki Minaj's song called 'Your love'. I DO NOT own the song or artist so do not jump me please. 
> 
> This is for all me AquaSupes captains and shippers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any of its characters. Stan Lee would tear my limbs. I also do NOT make or get any money out of this. 
> 
> I apologise for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

_And as I always say; 'Transparency eliminates lies'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Anyway I think I met him some time before, in a different life..._

_  
_

"Orin, Orin come back to me please, please," Clark begged, his body rocking against Arthur’s in the strong current.

He had reached Arthur just in time when the wave crashed.

But there was no moment to rejoice over that. Arthur wasn’t breathing and Clark couldn’t feel his pulse.

"Please wake up, I'm here now…" he whispered against the merman's ear, holding him tight against his body and breaking into a sob.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Orin, Orin please wake up, please come back to me... Please…" the man of steel begged.

The ocean was calming down around them. He tilted Arthur head up and covered the merman’s mouth with his own, blowing air into the merman’s lungs and squeezing his chest with his arms around him. He repeated the process, silently pleading that the merman come back and when he heard a soft cough coming from Arthur, he pulled back slightly so that their eyes would meet.

"Kal-El," the king said weakly and the man of steel sighed out in relief, pulling the merman into a tight embrace that eased out the rest of the storm down.

“Orin!” the man of steel cried, burying his face in the crook of the mer-king’s neck, never wanting to let go.

"My lord Orin." Clark heard and he turned around to see Mera – Arthur’s trusted and loyal friend swim up to them. Behind her was an entourage of mer-people and a couple sharks and dolphins. Arthur who had his arms wrapped tightly around Clark's waist spoke without opening his eyes, "I'm fine Mera, thank you."

Then he pulled back a little to look at Clark, "I found you," he whispered softly, their noses touching. Clark swallowed a couple of times, then, "I was an idiot for leaving in the first place. I decided to come back but immediately but I was captured," he explained sadly, remembering the pain and torture he went through. His lips were quivering slightly and Arthur kissed his forehead. "The creature is dead, it’s all over, and I got you. We need to get you out of the water," he said and Clark passed out even before the merman finished his sentence.

"Do you need assistance my lord?" Mera asked and Arthur shook his head a little and chuckled in relief – what a day it has been.

"It's okay I got him. The team will help take care of him," he replied and waved a hand into the sky, catching Bruce's attention in the jet that was hovering over the ocean bed. The jet lowered and Arthur hoisted Clark inside and turned to Mera.

“Scan the seas for anything strange, make sure the creature is sleeping with the fishes,” he ordered and Mera smirked, nodding once and giving the order to her team before they disappeared under the water. Arthur got in the ship and as soon as he settled next to Clark he wrapped him up in a tight hug, muttering how much he loved the man of steel.

The ride back was filled with phone calls; Victor calling his father and Bruce calling his specialist to fly in immediately. Arthur was sitting quietly, afraid to let go of Clark. The man of steel had a pulse but it wasn’t strong nor was it weak.

Diana came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He’s going to be okay," she stated, smiling a little to ease the merman’s tension and Arthur looked down at the man of steel, his hand lightly tracing over the dark-purple finger marks around the paler man's neck, he had hurt Clark without meaning to.

He looked up to Diana and nodded once. “I know, he’s a fighter. I just hope he can recover from whatever the creature did to him, I can’t even begin to imagine how it felt for him,” he said sadly. Diana frowned but a after a brief thought she smiled a little and spoke.

“At least he has you and us to help him get through it then.”

She left with a small nod and Arthur smiled, thinking about her words.

She was right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Orin… Orin! Harder, yes, yes, please...don't stop, don't stop!" Clark moaned out softly, his voice hoarse from all the screaming and moaning he allowed to escape his lips. 

He opened his legs further apart as the merman between them thrust in deeper in a delicious rhythm that had the man of steel whimpering. Their bodies were sweating, Arthur's hair cascading down over Clark, some of it stuck to his sweaty forehead the harder and faster he went. His eyes locked onto Clark's blue ones and he felt his heart explode from the sensation of feeling all of him pulsing under him.

"I love you Kal-El,” the merman growled out, his voice husky and filled with passion.

He truly did love Clark, with all his heart and soul. He would give him the entire universe without any hesitation.

"I love you… Orin. Yes oh…." Clark moaned as he came and the merman fell deeply in love (if that was even possible considering that he truly did love Clark deeply) with him as he watched how beautiful Clark was with his eyes closed, nose scrunched up in the cutest way and his mouth open, his voice so angelic as he rode his climax. Arthur came deep within him, growling out Clark's name as the pleasure caused him to black out for a second and he collapsed on Clark, their hearts beating in sync. 

Clark was his everything, and from that moment, Arthur just knew that he could never stop loving Clark, no matter what.

He blinked a couple of times as the memory ended and he looked down at Clark who lay peacefully in his bed, the heart monitor beeping away softly in the background.

He still loved Clark, more than the distance and time of infinity. He still would give the world and leave his throne if Clark asked. He could never stay mad at him and he felt like a fool to push him as far as out of the planet.

"Come back to me my starfish," he whispered very softly and slid down the window that viewed the ocean and rising sun. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and he softly spoke to himself this time, uttering;

"I forgive you."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Your love, your love..._

_  
_

It took a week for Clark to finally wake up; all this time he had been unconscious and fed through an IV tube.

He was moved from the hospital wing to his room a day before he awoke. He looked like his old self again, his cheeks were fuller and his skin-tone was back to that beautiful pale.

Arthur was next to him when he woke up. He was slumped back in his seat, fast asleep. He stirred awake, sensing Clark and he broke into a smile, making him look rather adorable.

"My starfish," the merman whispered happily, getting up from his seat and walking over to Clark's bedside and leaning in to give him a kiss on the side of his forehead.

"Feeling better?" The merman asked, pulling away so he could look into Clark's beautiful blue eyes. Clark nodded, refusing to let Arthur go; he was gripping the merman's forearm tightly, still unsure Arthur was real or just a dream.

The merman noticed and gently pried Clark's hand off and kissed it.

"B-b-but you, we broke up..." The man of steel whispered softly, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at Arthur. The merman kissed each knuckle of Clark's hand, those intense icy-blue eyes locked onto Clark's ocean blue ones.

"What did the creature do to you?" The merman suddenly asked, ignoring Clark's stuttering.

Clark went quiet and hesitated to speak but the merman was determined and he spoke once more, careful to ask softly

"Kal-El, please..."

Clark pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, pressing them close to his chest.

He was insecure, scared and just about to burst into tears. Arthur knew this side of Clark; he had seen the man of steel close him off after failing to save an entire school of orphans who burned alive whilst he was in another part of the world, holding up an entire building that had people which was about to fall and blow up a whole block.

Arthur had spent months with Clark after that incident, getting him through it. The man of steel felt loss heavily, even when he never knew a person, he just knew pain.

Arthur hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay babe, we can talk about it whenever you're ready okay," he whispered and he kicked off his shoes so he could get under the covers and comfort the man of steel in his arms

The man of steel fell asleep within a second of succumbing to the warmth of Arthur's body and the merman manipulated the weather to rain softly, the sounds of the raindrops beating the window softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the second week after he had woken up ended, Clark was getting used to getting around the hideout, familiarising himself with everything and everyone.

The team was glad he was recovering and they were patient with him, offering him support and helping him remember some of the good memories they shared together.

Clark was having a bit of difficulty at first but he was getting the hang of it the more he was encouraged. Arthur stayed with him the whole time, making sure Clark was okay. The team handled business as usual, helping where they can in Gotham and Metropolis.

Clark appreciated each and everyone of them but the one he appreciated the most was Arthur; his one and only merman.

When the third week came, his mother visited, bringing over baked goodies and a specially made blanket to keep him warm and closer to home. She had thanked Arthur for taking care of her son and Clark felt his heart swell proudly at the sight of his mother acknowledging the love of his life.

It opened him up, unlocking the fears he had locked away and two days after his mother left when Lois visited briefly, he decided to tell Arthur what had happened in the alien spaceship.

They had returned from a night out to the beach -- Arthur making sure no human was there -- and Clark was settling into bed, Arthur ready to tuck him in as usual when he blurted his words out.

"The creature beat me up for days."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and got under the covers next to the man of steel.

"Before you told me, I didn't know how long I had been in the ship. It felt like years, every single day felt like years, just stretching on without an ending. I was numb to the temperature of water. I called for you Orin, I hoped you would come for me, to rescue me. But you didn't know, I had cowardly ran out of the planet, too terrified to fix things between us."

He was crying now, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist tighter. The merman didn't dare interrupt, fearing that if he did something or even coughed, Clark would stop and shut him off again.

"I deserved it," he whispered, hiccupping a little. "I deserved to be tortured. All of the guilt I felt for cheating on you was punished. I... I--"

Arthur cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back a little and frowned angrily.

"Don't you ever say such ever again. You didn't deserve what happened in that ship and you never will! Kal-El look at me," he commanded softly, tilting the super man's chin up.

"It's all in the past now. We just need to work on moving forward, getting you better and past the traumatic experience. I love you and to see you like that in that tank..." He closed his eyes briefly as the memory invaded his thoughts.

"Losing you would break me apart. When you cheated on me, I wasn't angry at you, I was angry at myself, for pushing you into someone else's comfort when I should have been your comfort. Forgive me my starfish."

Clark sniffled and blinked at Arthur.

"You don't have to say anything," the merman whispered and this time when he kissed the man of steel, he poured in his entire heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Three months later..._

Clark was in the kitchen with Barry, the speedster making pancakes and singing to a slow tune. Clark smiled as he watched the kid cook and dance a little.

"Now I know the secret ingredient of making pancakes," he said and Barry yelped in alarm.

 He turned around, one hand over his chest, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he snapped and Clark raised his hands innocently. "I'm sorry kid, I was just watching the talent show," he said with a smile and Barry rolled his eyes as he went back to his pancakes.

It had been three months since the incident and Clark was doing better. He had returned to his job and with the support of his friends, he was recovering emotionally.

"Grab a plate and take a seat," the speedster said and Clark shook his head a little, "Sorry I can't really stay, I have a mer-king to get back to," he said and Barry feigned a barf. "No details please!" he cried out.

He turned around holding the frying pan and piled four pancakes into a stack on Clark's plate and six pancakes on another plate. He set the pan in the sink and returned with a small knife. "Would you like some fruit bits on your pancakes?" he asked and Clark looked to him, a little taken aback but Barry arched an eyebrow, "I'm trying to earn you some good credit with the king," he said and Clark smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Barry, I appreciate that and I would love to have some fruit bits on my pancakes please," he said and Barry started chopping strawberries, blackberries, bananas and pineapples. He decorated Clark's plate, added honey syrup on the top and served him with a fork. Clark thanked him. He watched Barry do the same on the other and put the plate on a tray. Clark titled his head a little to the side.

Barry caught the look and smiled, "Not to be cruel but I'm glad I don't have to share my credits," he explained and Clark smiled back at him.

"Oh, hey Mr Kent," the kid started and Clark looked to him. "Thanks for coming back," he said and Clark smiled softly at him as he grabbed the two plates of pancakes and put them on a tray then he grabbed two glasses and poured juice in one and whiskey in the other and left the kitchen.

"Thanks Barry. It's good to be back."

He got to the room and closed the door once inside. "Did you miss me?" he asked as he set the tray down on the middle of the bed and looked to the closed bathroom door.

"Hmm not really. Something smells good." Arthur returned and he came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his body gleaming wet. "Always hungry like a great white," Clark jabbed sweetly as he settled himself on the bed on his stomach. Arthur came up behind him, removed his towel and laid over Clark's back, his length pressing against the paler man's ass who gasped softly and chuckled. Arthur kissed the back of his neck and reached over to the tray and grabbed a fruit bit.

"Hmmm breakfast," he said and he lined up a bunch of fruit bits on Clark's naked back then he dipped down and ate them whilst placing light kisses in replacement of each fruit he ate.

Clark moaned softly and giggled when the merman kissed his side. 

"Oh I love it when you're ticklish my starfish," the merman whispered and went back to eating.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Anyway I think I met him in the sky..._

_  
_

It was a warm rainy morning in Metropolis.

The birds were chirping happily, singing along to the lovely weather as a fist collided with a villain's jaw.

"So what exactly did you mean when you said man made resources are too dull for a king?" Clark asked, blasting an entire tank with his laser eyes.

He turned to Arthur who was in the middle of dislocating a villain's shoulder.

"I meant exactly that. Men, no matter how wealthy they are -- no offence Batman -- have this tendency to be afraid of spending what could cost them half of their wealth," he explained.

"None taken, coming from someone who doesn't have a bank account but drinks man made whiskey like his life depends on it," Bruce deadpanned, launching a small rocket that blasted a tank.

Arthur chuckled and slammed his trident down, commanding the ocean. "Whiskey is different. And I was talking to Kal-El. Grenade launcher behind you," he warned and dove into the water.

"Well there goes my chance to understand what he meant," Clark said. "Victor, have you located the main bomb?"

"What I'm saying is that, man made resources are not worthy enough for my starfish. You cut the value down into something small. I find that rather annoying you know," Arthur explained, resurfacing and concluding the battle.

Clark and Bruce gave him a confused look and the merman chuckled.

"Okay I'll simplify this; this is the most expensive diamond in the whole planet currently," he held up a diamond ring the size of a spinning top. The entire team gasped in awe.

"But of course, man is wrong."

He pulled out another ring, smaller than the other one and held it up for them to see. It had a emerald-topaz-amber sparkle and in the center was a dark-emerald green stone surrounded by a pure white stone.

He came up to Clark and kneeled on one knee before him.

"This Is a kryptonite white-crystal Atlantean stone -- the most expensive stone in the entire universe. It is an ancestral piece that dates back to the beginning of my race when Kryptonians once came to earth. The kryptonite crystal was left and it joined the ancestral Atlantean stone to create this beauty." He proudly said.

"This is the very first one, it was in possession of my mother and I present it to you, to give to you and ask you to marry me," he said nervously.

Clark was staring at the rock, mesmerized beyond words. He didn't know what to say, couldn't really speak.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in worry and swallowed nervously.

"Uh... Kal-El, babe?" He whispered, getting up from the ground and gently grabbing Clark's hand and squeezing it softly to get his attention.

Clark blinked a couple of times at him and a couple of tears ran down his face.

Here was the merman he had cheated on and left the planet to avoid him. Here was this merman whom he had hurt, asking him to marry him and live happily ever after. Here was the merman presenting him with an ancestral piece, the merman who forgave him and saved him. The merman who would turn his back on his entire kingdom, just to see Clark smile.

Here was the merman who loved him more than anything.

He stepped back a little, pulling his hand out of Arthur's grasp and he did the unthinkable; he flew away.

How devastating that was for Arthur.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur was in the middle of eating cereal in the kitchen when Clark stepped through, rubbing his eyes and yarning. His super-senses were a little dull in the morning so Arthur watched him blindly walk over to the fridge, wearing nothing but Arthur's oversized t-shirt which had the superman logo on it and pair of light-blue and red underwear that was briefly exposed when the man of steel stretched his arms over his head for a moment.  

Arthur swallowed his cereal and cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the man of steel.

Clark came around the table and wrapped his arms around the merman's waist from behind and kissed the middle of the back of his neck and softly muttered, "Good morning King Orin."

Arthur smiled and turned around in his chair, allowing Clark to come closer between his legs and he kiss his forehead, then the ring on his finger, making the man of steel blush furiously.

"Good morning my beautiful consort, son of Krypton, my beloved Kal-El Curry," the merman whispered. He pecked Clark's lips lightly and wrapped his arms around the kryptonian's waist.

"I love it when you call me that, makes me all giddy inside," Clark said, responding to another kiss.

Arthur scoffed, "So says the man who literally left me speechless when I proposed to him three years ago," he stated. Clark chuckled and wrapped his arms around the merman's neck.

"Well the rock on your finger proves where I was going," he defended and they kissed, sweetly and slowly.

  


FiN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short & simple and not too dramatic. 
> 
> But if you prefer a different final chapter, let me know, leave a suggestion and i'll try me best to make a better ending.
> 
> Well i believe this is where we shall part ways but do not be sad because i have more AquaSupes stories to come in the near future and i hope they are much better than this one, so be prepared.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
